1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to keypad assemblies, and particularly, to a keypad assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of related art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) are becoming smaller and thinner.
Thus, a mini keypad assembly is needed to meet small and thin demands. However, the symbols/numbers printed on the keypad assembly may become too small to read.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.